Lovely Ice
by Leonardo T. Jones
Summary: Ryou Bakura, a cute 15 year old boy. One day he dissipeared and no one ever thought they'd ever come face to face with him again. Now, a short large ball of white hair was standing in front of him.\He's Back!\ rated 4 language, and Yaoi! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: rated for **bad** language and _YAOI_- meaning _GUY x GUY!_

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do **NOT** own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ryou Bakura, a cute 15 year old boy. One day he disappeared. No one ever thought they'd ever come face to face with him again. The ones that doubted he'd come back the most, more than anyone else was his friends. Especially since on that day, the mother, unborn sister, and father of Ryou Bakura were pronounced dead. But Y. Bakura, he kept looking but when five months passed with no signs he began to falter. He spent the next three months in despair and constantly threw waves of anger every day. The only way his friends knew how to calm him was to give him some 'help'. Marik took a sedate gun and shot him in the back of the neck twice, causing the taller former spirit's knees to buckle under him. When he woke up next he was in a maddening stark white room, and was wearing a 'vest'... Bakura was then released as a changed person, after sixteen months of 'prison'(he was hospitalized).<p>

The next month he spent it alone (sort of), in Egypt with Malik (Hikari), and Marik (Yami Marik). After they believed they had enough of the bitter sand splashing them in the eyes and mouth, all of them had set out to once again return to Japan.

*Flight xx please prepare for landing...*

\FUCK! What an annoying bitch. Could she say it a bit louder some people are still not deaf, yet.\ Bakura though sarcastically. Being gone for a month stuck with the blazing sun beating down on you every day, while you're stuck to hang out with two psychopaths, turned Bakura mostly to his original self. Of course he couldn't fully heal due to the fact there was a HUGE gaping hole in his heart, where Ryou belonged.

They all got off and headed out of the airport, out the doors to the parking lot and into Bakura's vehicle that was left behind (Malik wouldn't wake so Marik was carrying him.).

"Ngh, Marik. Mmm. Stop. Ah, p-please." Malik moaned in his sleep laying his head down on the on the older bronze man's lap as a small smile crept on his face.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty. Wake up. You know I can hear you sleep talking." Marik said with a smirk across his face trying to wake his lover before he said anything else.

"Phff. Oh come now Marik no reason to wake him, after all, later you can use this to blackmail him if you wish." Bakura laughed.

"Ngh. Oooh. Mmm. More, more Marik. Fuck me more. Harder, dam it. Fuck me harder. Ngh, ahhh." Malik moaned louder causing both Marik and Bakura to now blush.

"Oi! MALIK wake up NOW!" Marik said actually hitting the smaller bronze skinned boy to wake him up, causing him to be startled from the sudden knock on the head and wake.

"Morning!" Malik said causing both of the former sprits to mentally face-palm their selves, then burst out laughing. "W-What? All I said was 'Morning!'" Marik yelled confused and flustered.

"Heh, does Malik not remember thy dream? Or do I have to remind him?" He smirked, watching his light's face turn crimson.

"Y-you cannot be serious. Ugh, why am I such an idiot that I sleep talk?" Malik grumbled as more heat began to rise in his face. Marik then shoved his lips onto the younger Egyptian making a bruise to form. "Ngh" Both of their hips clashed causing Malik to moan more letting Marik to gain entrance into the other's mouth. "Mmm." Marik racked down and swiftly grabbed inside Malik's pants making a sudden yelp burst from his mouth. Again their hips clashed, now causing Marik to moan some. They released for air, both now panting. "Stop." Marik then took the hand that was still in the Malik's pants and rubbed harder, but slowly. "Ah, please." Malik moaned more as heat began to rise in both faces.

Malik then took one hand, racking down Marik's back feeling a shutter. While the other hands' index finger stuck its self inside Marik's mouth grabbing his saliva coated tong. Moving his face closer, "Keep your tong there." he demanded as he let go, making a trail of saliva connect each other. Marik stayed put wondering what his twisted light would do. Malik, abruptly, cutting into the others' thoughts Malik bit the tong. It didn't hurt, but it was just a hold. He then took his teeth and dragged it across the tong, near the end, let go and swallowed the tong, and repeated over and over each time going a little rougher.

"Ahem." The former thief cleared his thought gaining both of their attention. "I know how badly you both want to fuck each other, but first of all we're here second this is my car, thirdly I still need to get home!" Bakura shouted at the two, kicking them out of the now open door, then drove away; due to the fact he had lost his temper. (Both dashed inside the empty home and did in fact continue pleasuring each other till midnight, by then they collapsed from exhaustion.)

As Bakura drove down the streets of Domino memories of him surfaced themselves into tear streaming down his face, it was flowing the rain that only five minutes ago had started. He came to a stop in the driveway of his old host's home, and got out and closed the door behind him. He lifted his head letting the rain combine with his tears after about twenty minutes of staying in the rain he got chilly ad headed inside, but stopped. A short large ball of white hair was standing in front of him.\ He's Back! \

* * *

><p>Ok, I know I'm being random with my randomness and all that but did you know that bruises are actually a tender area of skin discoloration caused by blood leaking from blood vessels damaged by pressure or impact…I had no clue that it was like that I just figured that he blood would surface near the skin where damaged or pained…that's sort of similar isn't it…ugh, never mind…I apologize for my random stupidity…<p>

also,

PLEASE help my dragons by clicking the links below:

[url= /view/lmqp0[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/3UQnn[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/ccmSr[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/lbDFq[img] [/img[/url]

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

So very sory for the late update *bows*

**WARNING!:** this is **boy x boy** you don't like you don't read, simple. Also there is **AE** (Alternative Ending) and a HINT of **AU** (Alternative Universe) but only slightly. There is slight OOCness(out of character), sorry.

**DISCLAIMERS!:** I do **NOT** own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or the characters. It is owned by K T (idk hw 2spell hs nme, but his initals)

I only own the idea of this story.

_Bakura_- is the _yami_

_Ryou_- is the _hariki_

_Marik_- is the _yami_

_Malik_- is the _hariki_

"talking"

((Bakura's thoughts))

(Ryou's thoughts)

/mind-link/

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-bakura-<strong>

As Bakura drove down the streets of Domino, memories of Ryou surfaced themselves into tears streaming down his face*****. It was flowing like the rain, that had started only five minutes ago. Normaly he would be scolding himself from daring to have any such weakness in him; but since his little hariki had disappeared he didn't care, infact it helped him not to go completely insane*****.

He came to a stop in the driveway of his old host's home, and got out and closed the door behind him. He lifted his head and closed his eyes letting the rain wash away his tears and leave no trace.

He stood there un moving for around twenty minutes in the rain letting it fall on him drenching his hair and clothes. When a sudden gust of cool air came by he shivered and started to head inside, but stopped. A young albino male, with a smallish skinny frame that owned long white hair was standing in front of him. ((He's Back!))

The long white hair rustled as the owner turned around. ((It's him, it's really him!)) Bakura was at loss for words. To say he was shocked would have been the understatement of the century.

**-ryou-**

After noticing a fimilar presence Ryou turned around and spotted his yami, his darkness, his theif. He started walking towards Bakura with dull chocolate brown eyes, his face had only very little emotion on it, it was of hate, sorrow, regret, with another unreadable emotion swirling in his dull chocolate-like eyes.

**-bakura-**

At the moment it was unclear which was the most strongest his hirkai's heart was feeling. But was soon answered when the, now slightly shorter***** of the two had grabbed Bakura by the rist, pulled him undercover from the rain and kissed him with full blown passion, yet the hate was still evidently there. When they had broken the kiss both were slightly panting. Ryou's eyes were brighter and had a bit more life in them, and his cheeks were tinged a rosey pink.

"When did you get here? Where have you been? Do you realize how much you've hurt me by just not being there!?" Bakura wanted to shout this to him, he wanted answers, however now was not the right time. Instead he enveloped his lighter half in a strong embrace. Ryou did not need to see his newly tear streaked face, it would show he had gone weak, and Ryou would leave him again.

"...Bakura?" Ryou questioned this sudden emotional change in his yami.

"..." silence was all there was aside from the piter patter of the roaring rain.

/what is wrong 'Kura?/ Ryou was now hugging his darker half and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

/Nothing./ that was the only reply Ryou menatlly received throu their mind-link before Bakura let go and took a couple steps back. His bangs were shading his face. He turned and begun to dig throu his trench coat for the house keys. Once found he unlocked the door and both shuffled inside the dark two story building.

"...Bakura...I.." he bit his lip,"..sorry.." Ryou spoke trying to break the awkward silence.

"...what for?" Bakura asked in an almost hushed tone.

/everything/ He replyed throu their mindlink. When Ryou had said that Bakura turned around to glare at his hariki. And when he had done so Ryou flinched not knowing why he was angry with him or what he had gone throu. He didn't speak but remained quiet not wishing to anger his yami anymore. But that was a mistake. Ryou's sudden nervousness had spiked his anger.

Bakura grabbed his rist and pulled him close then hoisted him over his shoulder and headed upstairs. Once at the second floor he turned down the hallway on the left and opened the first door. Bakura walked in carrying a silent Ryou. He tossed him on the bed that was located in the middle of the room and turned to leave.

**-ryou-**

"w-Wait! Bakura!" Ryou shouted trying to reach out to the retreating form of his yami. His calls were useless, this came known to him when he watched Bakura continue and completely walk out, he then turned slightly, grab hold fo the door and slamed it close. Ryou immediately got up off the bed and ran to the door but paused when he heard the click of the lock. He then started to pound his fists into the well crafted wooden door, shouting for Bakura.

This continued for a good thirty minutes. By now the teen's face was full of tears, his eyes full of sorrow, his throat soar and dry and his abused hands raw and bright pink. He was sitting on his legs, with his head bent downward.

The door creaked open, but the teen on the floor didn't take notice. It then swung open revealing Bakura.

**-bakura-**

His crying and shouting had finally come to an end. Noting this bakura had figured he worn himself out. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and stepped forward he took his key out and held the handle, it made a soft click. He turned the handle ever so slowly and decided to take only a peek first. He pulled the door open bit by bit, but then the it let out a groan, he paused his actions and listened, nothing. Swiftly he opened the door, revealing Ryou. A slight pain came, but he pushed it away.

He lifted the teen up and carried him over his shoulder, he walked out of the room and headed towards the only other open door. Once inside he set Ryou down on a chair and walked away, slamming the door on his way out. He sighed and headed back to the room Ryou was in before.

**...#elsewhere#...**

Two platinum blond Egyptians lay on a soft and plush bed with only a sheet and their sweat covering them.

"...hey...Marik?"

"yah..?"

"do..do you think Bakura is-"

"He's fine. Its Bakura, and anyways we got him back...he'll be alright, Malik."

* * *

><p><strong>Little Side Notes...<strong>

*Aw- 'Kura's in so- much pain.

*not that he wasn't insain, but no need to make things worse

*Ryou is almost as tall as Bakura.

sorry for not really knowing how exactly to end the chapter...

oh, I almost forgot! _please_ check out the **poll** to see wich story should be updated _next_!

* * *

><p>also,<p>

_**PLEASE**_ help my dragons by clicking the links below:

[url= /view/lmqp0[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/3UQnn[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/ccmSr[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/lbDFq[img] [/img[/url]

Thank you!


End file.
